At the present time, optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical (hereinafter “optoelectric”) packages, containing a pair of optoelectric modules, are contained in one common or standard package. The modules are generally used in pairs for two-way communication. Multiple optoelectric packages are used in a common mounting rack to provide multiple communication channels. The optoelectric packages are positioned in the rack in, for example, rows and columns and, to save space the optoelectric packages are positioned as close together as possible.
Each optoelectric package is constructed to be inserted into an opening or cage in the rack. Once the optoelectric package is inserted completely into the cage, the optoelectric package is captured by means of a latch spring inside the cage that is positioned to engage a locking tab on the optoelectric package. To release the optoelectric package and remove it from the cage, the latch spring must be disengaged from the locking tab, after which the optoelectric package can be withdrawn from the cage.
The problems that arise result chiefly from the closeness, size and shape of the optoelectric packages. The optoelectric packages are generally oblong in shape with a multi-pin electrical plug or socket at the rear or inner end which mates with a multi-pin electrical socket or plug in the cage. The optoelectric package must nest snugly in the cage since any relative movement would eventually cause failures. However, because of the firm fit, withdrawal of the optoelectric package from the cage requires some effort. Because of the closeness of the multiple optoelectric packages in the rack, access to each optoelectric package is limited. Also, the latch spring must be disengaged from the locking tab as the optoelectric package is withdrawn.
In one prior art solution a simple linear actuator is provided. The linear actuator is pushed forward to raise the latch spring in the cage to release it from the locking tab. For this design, the linear actuator is entirely located under the optoelectric package and, therefore, is difficult to access. That is, one must push the linear actuator forward with one hand to raise the latch spring and then grip and pull the optoelectric package. This combined pushing and pulling action, along with the need to firmly grip whatever portion of the optoelectric package is available for gripping, is very inconvenient.
Another solution used in the prior art uses a locking tab on the end of a lever spring. This, solution requires a different rack and cage arrangement. Instead of moving the latch spring (as described above) in the cage, the locking tab is displaced to clear the latch and unlock the optoelectric package. Springs can be unreliable. For example, the spring can be bent or deformed by repeated use and will no longer effectively lock the optoelectric package into the cage.